vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roach Nation
What is The Roach Nation? The Roach Nation is a declared government on planet Earth that attempts to gather cockroaches under a united banner. It was abolished and replaced by it's successor - the space faring Roach Empire in a coup. Recently it is attempted to be reformed in order to battle against their space-faring counterparts. Their base of operation used to be located in the bathroom of The Golden Gator including hidden areas such as in walls, ventilation or other hollowed out areas or crevices. The leadership of the Roach Nation used to belong to President Roachard Nixon before his passing. His predecessor was President Roach F. Kennedy. The Roach Nation and Roach Empire related roleplay are largely improvised RP-arcs created by Capo and friends as a part of Legends of Roflgator. This article serves to both describe the event and the group. WIKI: Work in progress to add more lore... History ]] On Mar 27th, The Roach Nation attempted to establish diplomatic ties by opening an embassy and trade their delicacy - roach nectar - in order to try and coexist with humans. Their main base of operations being located in a bar named The Golden Gator belonging to the owner Roflgator means that most of their dealings were with him. The diplomatic affairs did not turn out in the best possible way and after the death of their president Roachard Nixon they sent out assassin mercenaries to avenge the murderer. The attempt failed as they happened to be equipped with rubber bullets. It was later revealed that the mercenaries had been "borrowed" from an alternate dimension belonging to a G-man going by the name Mr Bean. The roaches were eventually vacated from the bar but not long after their absence - other cockroaches started appearing in their place. Behind the scenes a coup had taken place where supporters of a Space Empire overthrew its leaders and formed the new Roach Empire. The new nation would appear on April 22nd, 2019 sending their emissaries. The story of the former Roach Nation might have ended here but there remained something. On May 5th a mercenary employer appeared at The Golden Gator to recruit Roflgator and his friends on a mission to secure an old military facility located in the deserts of Nevada. There, among many other strange things they encountered a new incarnation of former President Roachard Nixon, now the form of an artificial intelligence. The A.I. was scheduled for demolition by the Roach Empire but was turned on again when the visitors arrived. The A.I. explained that it was his own people that were responsible for his situation of becoming a machine and he asked them to assist him in the task for reclaiming power of his former nation. It would require several missions to reactivate 5 different system branches of the former Roach Government. He expressed that their ultimate is to be able to destroy their ultimate enemy, the space-faring roaches of The Roach Empire. To reactivate the systems they would be split up into teams and sent 5 codes, two to Mute Max, two to SciFri and 1 to Gapp. Links *Twitch Video Clip - Roachard Nixon and his people *Twitch Video Clip - Military contractors from the Roach Nation avenge their president part 1 part 2 *Twitch Video Clip - A.I. Roachard Nixon shares his plight Trivia *The roaches resemble Rad Roaches from the Fallout franchise universe but are highly intelligent and possess the ability of speech. *Their main export is Roach Nectar, a delicacy similar to honey. But much less appealing... *The Roach Empire and the former Roach Nation are enemies since the old Roach Nation is attempting to reform the old government. **They are often confused with each-other for having similar names, looking identical and sometimes referring to themselves using similar names. *Roachard Nixons reanimated A.I. form reminds a lot about another AI from Fallout 3 (spoiler warning). Gallery Rofl Mar 27th 13 Roach Nixon establishes a country in the bathroom.jpg|Establishing a country in The Golden Gator bathrooms Rofl 2019 April 28th 14 Roach (Capo1).jpg|A citizen of the roach nation Rofl May 5th 2019 26 Keqal at the Nevada facility.jpg|The Nevada facility housing Roachard Nixons A.I. Rofl May 5th 2019 27 The Nevada facility tour guide (Krispey).jpg|Strangely enough the military facility has a "tour guide" in the form of a garden gnome. Rofl May 5th 2019 28 AI Roachard Nixon (Capo1).jpg|The hall housing Roachard Nixon. Rofl May 5th 2019 30 AI Roachard Nixon (Capo1).jpg|The reanimated artificial intelligence of Roachard Nixons broken mind speaks to Roflgator and allies. Category:Events Category:Bricktown RP Category:Group Factions